Legend of Spyro: The Key To The Worlds
by SirFiNiX
Summary: When Spyro is captured by the dark master, how far will Cynder go to rescue him?  Legend of Spyro and Kingdom Hearts crossover.  FanFic completed.
1. Chapter One: The Village in Flames

**_The Legend of Spyro: The Key To The Worlds_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

FiNiX here. I hope you enjoy my first FanFic ever, and I hope you don't find it _too _confusing.

I tried to keep the story simple, but let's face it, something went wrong.

Although this is first and foremost a Spyro FanFic, it also references Kingdom Hearts.

If you haven't played Kingdom Hearts, you're going to have a lot of trouble understanding this FanFic.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Village in Flames**

Cynder couldn't sleep. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence lately. She had recently taken to pacing back and forth in front of the temple during the night. She tried to get some sleep. No luck. She paced some more. She tried to think. She was too tired to think. She spared a glance at Spyro. She could just make out his outline upon a bed of leaves, snoring contentedly, Sparx on his back. Lucky.

Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye. A glimmer. Were those flames on the horizon? She hurried over to Spyro. "Spyro! A fire! Wake up!" she said, prodding him in the back.

"Huh?" Said Spyro lazily, rolling over to look at her.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry Sparx."

"Look!" exclaimed Cynder, pointing to the flames in the distance.

"Isn't there a village in that direction?" asked Spyro, standing up.

"Yes, there is, and by the looks of things it's not going to be there much longer."

* * *

There was no time to inform the guardians. A good couple of minutes flying time was all that separated them from the village. Every second, it seemed, another building was reduced to ash. Even at their current speed, it seemed unlikely that they would make it there in time to do any good. 

Spyro craned his neck to face the little dragonfly currently holding on to his tail. "You okay back there?" he hollered over the wind.

"Sure, fine, just hanging on for dear life, nothing big."

Cynder alighted on a branch. They were now very near to the village. Spyro set down next to her. "What do you make of this?" she inquired.

Spyro looked down upon the scene below them. Below them lay the village, burning. However, in the midst of the village, among the bodies littering the ground, were hundreds of small black creatures with yellow glowing eyes. "I don't know." Said Spyro truthfully. "They look like shadows. With eyes."

"What do you mean?" asked Sparx, recovering from his nerve-racking flight. "Shadows don't have eyes!... Shadows don't usually have eyes do they?..."

"What now?" asked Cynder. "Do we attack them?" Spyro gave her a meaningful look, then nodded. This wasn't a time for talking, this was a time for action.

* * *

They landed heavily on the outskirts of the village. A thousand eyes turned to face them. Multi-colored jets of energy went in all directions. Within a matter of seconds, it was over. 

But then, one of the creatures stood up. And another. Spyro and Cynder turned back to back as the creatures surrounded them. They filled every gap, creating a black dome around the two dragons. Complete darkness fell upon them.

"Cynder! Any ideas?!... Cynder?" Spyro felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

"Spyro! Spyro, are you there?!" Cynder stumbled in the complete darkness. "Where is everything? I can't see!" 

Then, something spoke. "Hello again, Cynder."

A chill ran down her spine. She recognized that voice. "M-master?"

"Cynder, I am in need of your assistance once more. I need 'The Key.'"

"What key? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"No matter, you'll see soon enough. Let's see, an hour? No, you'll need more than that... Two? No, two hours is far too long, you won't be properly motivated... How about... ninety minutes?... Yes, that seems about right..."

"Ninety minutes until... What?"

"Why, until Spyro dies, of course. You'll know where to find me."

There was a blinding flash of light and she was once more on the outskirts of a burning village. She looked down, and saw a thin chain at her feet. She picked it up. A glass orb hung on the chain.

She brought the orb up to her eyes and looked into it. It was like looking through a window into Convexity. She put the chain around her neck, and set off for the temple at once.


	2. Chapter Two: The Key

**Chapter Two: The Key**

"Where have they gone to now? Why didn't they tell us where they were going?"

"Ignitus, are you saying you'd rather they woke you in the middle of the night?" Volteer inquired. "Personally, I'd rather they just left a note." Volteer raised his claws to his face, feigning the reading of a note. "'Dear guardians, we're off to save the world now, sincerely, Spyro and Cynder.'"

"Maybe they were in a hurry?" interrupted Terrador. "Maybe they didn't have time?"

"Maybe." Ignitus scratched his chin, thinking. "What do you think, Cyril?... Cyril?" Ignitus turned to Cyril, who was staring in another direction.

"Look at that." Cyril pointed to something in the sky.

"What is that?" breathed Ignitus. "A falling star?"

"I don't think so." replied Terrador. The strange object floated down, landing gently, mere feet from the guardians. "Is it... a... vehicle of some sort?" The machine, as it now revealed itself to be, was decorated with outlandish, bright colors. The window was too heavily tinted to fully make out anything, but they could see figures moving about within. A door opened out of the side of the craft, and three of the most ridiculous creatures the guardians had ever seen emerged from the ship.

* * *

Sora had a bad feeling about that world as soon as he saw it. He was in no hurry to leave the Gummi Ship and confront the huge creatures outside, however he knew he had no choice. He collected his composure and craned his neck to meet the gaze of the nearest of the four. 

"My name is Sora, what's yours?" He would have liked to have said something more formal, but that was all that came to him at that particular moment.

"My name is Ignitus," the dragon replied with a little bow. Sora attempted to return the bow without breaking eye contact. The result was painful.

Sora waved his hand toward his companions, feeling a little more confident now. "These are my friends, Donald and Goofy."

"At your service, sirs!" they added. The giants exchanged glances.

"Those are... er... interesting names," replied a green dragon. "My name is Terrador. These are my fellow guardians, Volteer..." Terrador indicated a yellow dragon currently staring open-mouthed at Donald's feet. "... And Cyril," this time indicating a blue dragon who appeared to be trying not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Cynder peered through the bushes, watching the strangers from afar. She had seen the ship landing as she had approached the temple. There was one wearing green who appeared to be no threat, another in blue who appeared no more dangerous than the first, and then there was the third... her heart skipped a beat. In his hand... a key? Could that be what the Dark Master was referring to? 

She stepped out of the bushes and approached the guardians from behind. "Ignitus," she said, prodding him in the back.

Ignitus gave a start, then turned to face her. "Cynder! There you are!" Ignitus looked left, then right. "Where's Spyro?" he inquired.

"The Dark Master has him." Cynder quickly replied. "We have about an hour to bring him 'the key' before he kills Spyro." She attempted to keep her voice calm, but it wavered nonetheless.

"The key?" Sora sounded puzzled. "Does he mean the Keyblade?" he asked, holding his weapon up to the moonlight. Cynder nodded. "I couldn't give this to anyone. Not even if I wanted to. Only I can wield it. Sorry. But there is an alternative..." Sora put his hand to his chin.

"What is it? What can we do? Why can't we just give him the Keyblade?" Cynder said, struggling to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Well... we only really have one choice," Sora reasoned.

"A direct attack on Spyro's prison," Ignitus finished.

"But we don't know where he's being held!" interrupted Terrador.

"Not to mention that it would be suicide! And they would waste no time killing Spyro if that were to happen! Can't we just give him the Keyblade?" Cynder pleaded.

"Not a chance."

"But Ignitus! Cynder is right!" interrupted Cyril. "They would kill Spyro immediately!"

"It would stand to reason that the Dark Master would use the Keyblade..." Ignitus gestured to Sora's weapon, "... to somehow brake himself out of his prison. We cannot allow that to happen!"

Sora looked down at the Keyblade in his hand. "The Dark Master is imprisoned... and he wants this in order to brake himself out? That would make sense. The Keyblade will open any lock. But hold on, isn't the Dark Master the one who captured this Spyro fellow?"

"I'm confused!" Said Donald, scratching his head.

"The Dark Master works through his goons," replied Cynder, attempting to keep calm.

"Let me guess," said Sora, with his hand to his chin, "are his goons little black things with yellow eyes?"

Cynder blinked. "Actually, they are!"

"So he's recruited the Heartless."

"If you don't mind me asking," interrupted Volteer, "what are the Heartless?"

"It's a long story, which this is hardly the time for," replied Sora. "Long story short, the Keyblade is the only effective weapon against the Heartless. That's why my friends and I..." Sora gestured to Donald and Goofy, "... have to go around in our Gummi Ship saving everyone from them." Sora turned back to the guardians.

"Gummi... Ship?..." Volteer couldn't help chuckling. He had never heard such a ridiculous thing before in his life.

"So..." Sora bit his lip. "we need to figure out where Spyro is being held, take down whatever is guarding him, and bring him back."

"This isn't going to work." Cynder muttered.

"How will we figure out where Spyro is being held?" Terrador pointed out.

"I believe I might be able to help with that, actually."

Cynder spun around towards the source of the voice. "_Sparx_??"


	3. Chapter Three: Sparx's Story

**Chapter Three: Sparx's Story**

Sparx awoke. He couldn't move. It was as though a heavy weight had been dropped on top of him. "Gerroff me!" he shouted. Nothing happened. He tried to climb out from under whatever was pinning him. After about five minutes of wriggling, his head finally popped out from under Spyro. The dragon was laying on his side, chained to the floor. Sparx took a breather, then decided to take a look around from under the shelter of Spyro's wing.

They were in a shallow cave, through the mouth of which he could see treetops. There were no bars to prevent their escape, however there were four guards, three by the cave's entrance, one standing next to Spyro with an executioner's ax in hand. All of the guards were Heartless.

Sparx worked his way out from under Spyro under the cover of Spyro's wing. He made his way around to Spyro's head, trying his best not to be seen by the guards. "Spyro!" he hissed into the dragon's ear. "Spyro, wake up!" He poked Spyro's face as hard as he could. Spyro remained unconscious. "Spyro! You... need... to... wake... up!!" Sparx hurled his little fists at the dragon's face with every syllable. No good.

Sparx saw movement out the corner of his eye. He dodged to the side just in time as an executioner's ax missed him by a fraction of an inch. He was spotted. Only one choice left.

He sped straight for the mouth of the cave. Half a dozen hands reached for him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. It didn't come. They had all missed their mark.

* * *

Sparx came to a stop and turned to face the mouth of the cave. He could see the Heartless's yellow eyes glittering from within, but they didn't seem to be pursuing him. He hovered there for a moment, deep in thought, before shooting skyward. 

After ascending about a hundred feet, he steadied himself and looked around. Once he had gotten his bearings, he set off for the temple, maintaining a respectable height. He tried to memorize landmarks as they flashed past below. A large tree stump. A boulder overgrown with mold. A particularly colorful giant mushroom.

He could see the guardians standing in front of the temple and steered himself toward them, feeling rather proud.

* * *

Cynder sat alone in the corner of the temple while the others discussed their ridiculous plan with Sparx. She gazed once more into the Dark Master's orb. Convexity was right there. She was sure that she could have reached it if she had wished to. All she needed was that key. But how to get it? 

Cynder approached the group from behind. "So, what's the plan?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Ignitus turned to her. "What do you mean? You already know the plan."

"I do? Oh, that's right, I do."

"Besides, you're not going."

"I'm not?"

"No," replied Terrador, "We've determined that only Sparx and the newcomers will go."

"We would be of no use!" added Volteer. "Sora's weapon is the only thing capable of defeating the Heartless. More people would only slow the group down!"

"Wait, _I'm _going?" asked the dragonfly, obviously scared.

"Of course!" Sora chimed in. "We'll need a guide, won't we?"

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Cynder sighed. "This is _definitely _not going to work." And with that, she left.

* * *

"Good luck Sora." 

"Thanks Ignitus. See you soon!... Hopefully..."

"Hurry up, hurry up! No time to lose!"

"Gee, he overcame his fear pretty quickly now didn't he?" Sora added in an undertone. The trio turned and followed Sparx's voice into the forest.

"Do you think they'll succeed, Ignitus?" Volteer asked.

"All we can do is hope." And with that, the four dragons turned toward the temple.

They were halfway there when Cyril noticed something. "Wait... where's Cynder gone to?"


	4. Chapter Four: Rescue Attempt

**Chapter Four: Rescue Attempt**

As it turned out, Cynder was a good mile away, tracking Sora and gang by scent. Cynder bounded into a clearing. She closed her eyes, raised her snout into the air, and inhaled. Her eyes snapped open. She turned to her left and charged forward. Sora was so easy to track. Such a distinctive scent.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Sora's scent had become notably stronger. She came to a stop. Sora was around the next bend. She dived into the bushes and followed the scent. She could now hear voices.

"I'm sorry, Sora! I could've sworn the cave was right there!"

"Well, it certainly isn't there now."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," said Donald. The group began to backtrack.

Cynder watched Sora carefully from behind the bushes. She just needed an opening. Just for a second.

"Look!" shouted Goofy, pointing. The entire group turned their attention away from Cynder's hiding place. This was it. Now or never.

Cynder threw herself toward the Keyblade She opened her mouth, latched on as tightly as she could and she was off. _Only you can wield it, eh? _She couldn't help grinning. There was a flash of light and her jaws snapped Shut painfully on thin air. She skidded around to face Sora. Blue sparks danced around his outstretched hand and he was holding the Keyblade once more.

Sora gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?!" he shouted.

Cynder growled in response.

"Uh, guys?"

"Not now, Donald!"

Cynder threw herself at the Keyblade once more. Sora jumped out of harm's way, rolling back to his feet.

"Sora, you really aught ta' see this!" shouted Goofy.

Sora turned to Goofy. "What? What is it?"

Goofy pointed to the mouth of a cave. They could briefly see yellow eyes glittering from within before something shot out of it, heading straight toward Sora. Donald, Goofy and Sparx were knocked out of the way like bowling pins.

Cynder charged forward and around the giant Heartless currently exchanging blows with Sora. She couldn't care less about what happened to him.

Two poor Heartless standing by the mouth of the cave tried to stop her. Cynder lowered her head and charged through. The Heartless couldn't be hurt by her attack, however they couldn't slow her down either, let alone stop her.

She raised her head, continuing to run. Ahead of her, Spyro lay chained to the ground. Next to Spyro stood a huge Heartless sporting an executioner's ax. The Heartless lifted the ax into the air, and brought it back down, aiming for Spyro's neck. Cynder quickly analyzed the situation. She had only one choice. She threw herself into the ax's trajectory. There was a deafening crack. Cynder skidded across the ground, ramming head-on into a stone wall, and was instantly engulfed in a cloud of dust.


	5. Chapter Five: Farewells

**Chapter Five: Farewells**

"Cynder. Cynder, c'mon, talk to me!"

She opened her eyes with some difficulty. "Spyro?"

"Hey! Welcome back! For a moment, we thought you were dead!" All Cynder could see was a purple haze floating in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Spyro's face swam into focus. "How do I look?"

"Fuzzy," she replied.

Spyro chuckled. "No, silly. I meant the collar." Spyro leaned back so that Cynder could see the silver collar around his neck. "It's one of the anchors that was used to chain me down. Sora broke the chain, but we still haven't figured out how to get this thing off yet."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm hardly the one to be worried about. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend trying to move for another day or two. Just in case." Spyro knelt down and grasped Cynder's shoulder. Another chill ran down her spine. Not a bad one this time though. "You saved my life. I was still knocked out when it happened, mind you, but I overheard Sora talking to the guardians about what happened." Cynder's heart sank. "Apparently, you hit the shaft. The ax head flew about fifteen feet into the air before it landed right in front of my face. That's when I woke up. Quite an alarm clock, that."

"'Cynder. That's your name, isn't it?" Spyro and Cynder turned to face the voice. Spyro removed his hand, much to Cynder's dismay. Sora stood in the doorway. He looked from Cynder, to Spyro. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really." Spyro stood up.

"Good. Ignitus wants to talk to you." Sora moved aside to let Spyro pass, then turned back to Cynder. There was a moment's silence. "Don't worry," he said at long last. "The guardians don't know all the details."

"You didn't tell them what I tried to do?"

"No. As far as they're concerned, you were just desperate to help."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Sora scratched his head, thinking. "I guess I could relate to what you did a little too well." He turned to leave. "Oh, and nice necklace by the way." With that, Sora left to join his friends waiting outside the temple in the Gummi Ship.

Cynder reached down and scooped up the orb hanging around her neck. It had cracked, and was now crystal clear. She had never even figured out how to use it.

_**The End**_


End file.
